mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates Wiki:Poll Archives
This is a list of the results of various polls held on the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki. The polls usually run for about four months, ending on the same day of the month as they started (exceptions are noted). Series-related Polls 17.34, July 9, 2012 Should there be a second season instead of a movie? *'Yes': 51 *No: 0 *'Total': 51 23:03, November 9, 2012 Which was your favourite story arc in the anime? *Recruitment: 4 *Golden Ghost Ship: 8 *Hakuoh Pirates: 2 *Nebula Cup: 1 *'Pirate Hunter': 15 *'Total': 30 22:11, January 30, 2013 Who is your favourite Bentenmaru crewmember (except Marika)? *Kane McDougal: 7 *Misa Grandwood: 8 *'Coorie': 16 *Schnitzer: 9 *Hyakume: 0 *San-Daime: 0 *Luca: 2 *'Total': 42 11:32, March 11, 2013 What form do you think the movie should take? *Novel adaptation: 3 *Original story: 6 *'Bit of both': 20 *Don't care: 0 *'Total': 29 (Concluded on July 14th 2013) 20:57, June 2, 2013 Which is your favourite version of Marika's captain's uniform? *Anime Version 1 (Recruitment/Golden Ghost Ship/Pirate Hunter Arcs): 2 *Anime Version 2 (Hakuoh Pirates/Nebula Cup Arcs): 2 *Light Novel Version 1 (Volume 1 Cover): 1 *Light Novel Version 2 (Volume 4 Cover onwards): 0 *Manga Version: 0 *'Movie Version': 11 *'Total: 16' (Concluded on October 3rd 2013) 22:01, July 18, 2013 Which is your favourite version of the Bentenmaru? *Anime/Manga Version: 2 *'Anime Upgraded Version': 13 *Light Novel Version: 0 *'Total: 15' 15:49, October 3, 2013 Which was your favourite space battle scene in the anime? *The Lightning 11's attack on the Odette II (Sailing 5): 1 *The Bentenmaru's mock battle against the Symphony Angel's escorts (Sailing 7): 1 *The Bentenmaru's brief clash with two Serenity Corbacks (Sailing 10): 0 *The Bentenmaru's escape from the Hugh and Dolittle fleet (Sailing 17-18): 0 *The attack on the Big Catch (Sailing 22): 0 *Bentenmaru VS Grand Cross (Sailing 24): 7 *'Frontier Pirates VS Grand Cross (x3) (Sailing 26)': 14 *A different battle which hasn't been listed above: 1 *'Total: 24' 22:28, November 18, 2013 Which of Coorie's looks do you prefer? *Normal: 10 *'Outside': 12 *No preference: 4 *'Total': 26 23:54, February 3, 2014 Which is your favourite antagonist in the anime?: *Lightning 11: 0 *Serenity Forces: 4 *Robert Dolittle: 1 *Bisque Company: 0 *'Quartz Christie': 20 *'Total': 25 00:33, March 19, 2014 Would you like to have seen the Bentenmaru crew more during the anime? *'Yes': 19 *Maybe: 1 *No: 0 *Don't mind either way: 2 *'Total': 22 22:32, June 3, 2014 Which is your favourite yacht club member (besides Marika, Chiaki, Gruier and Grunhilde)? *'Jenny Dolittle': 5 *Lynn Lambretta: 4 *Talvikki Launo: 0 *Flora Chapie: 0 *Mylene Certon: 0 *Izumi Yunomoto: 0 *Asta Alhanko: 0 *Syoko Kobayashimaru: 1 *April Lambert: 0 *Berinda Percy: 0 *Maki Harada: 0 *Sasha Staple: 1 *Lilly Bell: 0 *Ursula Abramov: 0 *Ai Hoshimiya: 1 *Natalia Grennorth: 0 *Yayoi Yoshitomi: 0 *'Total': 12 (Concluded on October 4th 2014) 16:56, July 8, 2014 Were the conflicts covered in the anime resolved a little too easily? *Yes: 2 *Maybe: 2 *Maybe not: 2 *No: 0 *Don't mind either way: 2 *'Total': 8 15:42, October 3, 2014 (Ongoing) Which is your favourite pirate captain in the anime (besides Marika)? *Kenjo Kurihara (Barbaroosa): 4 *Ironbeard (Parabellum): 2 *Quartz Christie (Grand Cross): 0 *Stone (Big Catch): 0 *Kachua (Viracocha): 3 *Ben Witherspoon (El Santo): 0 *Master Dragon (Shangri-La): 0 *Eight (Low of War): 0 *Nine (Dark Star): 0 *Ten (Love Machine): 0 *Koja (Lucky Star): 0 *Sumi Kuki (Murakamimaru): 0 *Hammer Khan (Back Slash): 0 *Genesis Kid (Hakugin Go): 0 *John (Southern Island): 0 *Silver Fox's captain: 0 *'Total': 9 22:42, October 7, 2014 (Ongoing) Which is your favourite out of the five main characters appearing in the anime's ending credits? *Marika Kato: 2 *Chiaki Kurihara: 5 *Mami Endo: 1 *Gruier Serenity: 0 *Grunhilde Serenity: 1 *'Total': 9 16:36, December 14, 2014 (Ongoing) How would you rate Abyss of Hyperspace, out of 10? *10: 1 *9 *8 *7 *6 *5 *4 *3 *2 *1 *0 *Total: 1 Wiki-related Polls 23:38, February 3, 2014 Should more polls be run at once? *'Yes': 9 *No: 0 *Don't mind either way: 5 *'Total': 14 22:33, June 3, 2014 Should the time polls are open before being exchanged be shorter or longer (current time is approximately 4 months)? *Much shorter: 0 *Shorter: 0 *Neither: 0 *Longer: 0 *Don't mind either way: 2 *'Total': 2 (Concluded on October 18th 2014) 16:56, July 8, 2014 (Ongoing) Which do you think needs the most attention on this wiki at the moment? *Incomplete articles and summaries: 2 *Wanted pages: 0 *Images: 0 *Wiki layout: 0 *Community: 0 *Other stuff which doesn't fall under the above: 0 *'Total': 0 15:24, October 3, 2014 (Ongoing) Is the current episode-to-arc structure on the wiki satisfactory? *Yes: 1 *No: 0 *'Total': 1 15:43, October 23, 2014 (Ongoing) Which arc status indication do you prefer on the arc summaries in articles? *Both the notes in the heading and below it *Just the note in the heading *Just the note below the heading *Don't mind either way *'Total' Category:Organization